1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filters for purifying or treating shower water. More specifically, this invention relates to a shower filter that removes chlorine and also treats components that cause scaling in the shower environment.
2. Related Art
Over the past ten years North American consumers in particular have become aware of problems with their municipally-treated tap water. Specifically, there is growing concern about chlorine in tap water. Studies now have shown that chlorine, in contact with organics, forms trihalomethanes (THMs), which in turn are responsible for some cancers in humans. As the awareness of the problem of chlorinated water grows, consumers seek remedies. At the kitchen tap, these remedies are manifested in the purchase of bottled water, the growing popularity of carafes that de-chlorinate water, and end-of-tap and under-counter devices that de-chlorinate water.
Studies are now beginning to show that humans can consume large amounts of chlorine in the shower. Chlorine by nature is a gas, and in the form of a hot water spray such as a shower, the chlorine is highly unstable and almost instantly coverts to a gas. The person taking a shower then inhales this chlorine gas. One study asserts that chlorine inhaled in one shower is equivalent to drinking 50 gallons of chlorinated tap water. It is not known how harmful the inhalation of this chlorine gas can be. Whereas twenty years ago there was no evidence that chlorinated tap water was carcinogenic, today it is proven and accepted. Thus, there is a grave concern among the health-conscious consumers that the in-take of any chlorine in any form could be harmful.
Another problem with shower water is scale in the water, also known as "hard water". Scale or hard water are layman's terms for the presence of calcium and magnesium. These two common ingredients are present in 75% of all American household tap water. Scale is harmless to our health, but aesthetically unpleasing. Typically, hard water or scale forms a white crust around the spray holes in the showerhead, causing the showerhead to degrade over time. The scale is also unsightly when it sticks to surfaces such as shower walls or doors. Even ceramic tile is not immune to the build-up of scale. Scale is a particular problem on walls since it provides a surface area for the growth of bacteria. The combination of a moist environment and the rough surface of a scaley tiled wall is perfect for bacteria and algae growth. Today most bathroom cleansers will assert that they attack or remove scale deposits as well as clean, but these remedies are only partially effective.
Another problem with shower water is fine sediment. Tap water, such as municipally treated water or well water, typically has fine sediment which is often invisible but which over time will clog a water filter and thus reduce the flow of water through the filter prematurely.
Another problem with designing products for the bathroom, especially the tub/shower area, is that the configuration accepted as standard in the United States differs greatly from the configurations in the rest of the world. In Canada, Asia and Europe, the connection for the showerhead is down at the tub faucet instead of six feet higher as in the United States.
In the past, shower filters have been made that feature coarse granular carbon for chlorine removal. Carbon block has been used in radial flow for chlorine removal, but the carbon block core has been left empty and used solely for conducting water.
Therefore, there is still a need for a device that effectively removes chlorine from tap water such as shower or bath water, and that also treats the components of the water stream that cause scale deposits. There is also a need for a device that effectively removes fine sediment from tap water wherein the device does not clog prematurely and therefore does not reduce the flow of water through the device. There is a need for an economical shower filter device that can be adapted to the wide variety of plumbing and shower configurations that are used in the world.